The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyor belts and, more particularly, to modular conveyor belt attachments formed of stacked layers of components.
Generally flat conveyor belts often include appurtenances to meet special conveying applications. Flights, buckets, or scoops may be added to a conveyor belt to help convey articles, liquids, or aggregates up inclines. These appurtenances may be integrally molded with the belt or belt modules or may be separate pieces that are attached to the belt. If the topology of a plastic belt module with an appurtenance makes it difficult to mold a unitary part, the appurtenance can be molded separately and attached to the conveyor belt. But some appurtenances, themselves, may have topologies that make molding difficult. For example, a part that includes closed ends and undercut portions may be difficult to mold. Furthermore, whether molded integrally with a belt module or separately, an appurtenance with fixed dimensions may not optimally suit some applications.